Twin Hearts, Twin Souls, One love
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: At Twin Hearts Academy you can have the best education.and with the right connections through the school you could lead a successful life no matter what career you choose That is if your "Shadows" Behaved themselves. LxLight
1. Day Class 1

**Return to Top**

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary: At Twin Hearts Academy you can have the best education and with the right connections through the school you could lead a successful life in no matter what career you choose....during the day anyway. For the school has a "special" purpose at Night.**

**Disclaimers:I do not own anything death note...I know..I've tried buying the rights...and failed miserably T-T**

**Claimers: I do however own Hikaru, Cassandra, and Hillary. they are my my OC's and I've grown to love using her no matter what fic I'm writing. And a New OC Lights other self Dark Deluganda! (appluase)**

**DA- ah another fic....I should probably finish my other ones first...**

**Light- yes, yes you should.**

**Jaden- yea what happened to Memento?**

**Ranma- or Rebirth?**

**Yusuke- or Broken Wings?**

**L- you should at least make another chapter to Music for the Dead**

**Lloyd- and what the hell happened with The Beast Within?! you left it at a total cliffhanger!**

**DA- (shrinks in her embarrassment) but, but I...Uh...IS THAT POCKY?!**

**DA- (runs away)**

**#**

**DAY CLASS**

**Raito sighed in boredom as he re-red his English textbook. He had already learned the language to a T and had read this stupid textbook four times.**

**He chuckled under his breath as for the fifth time he read his name translated to Light Death (1). He could never get over that, maybe his parents didn't know of the translation? or if they did they must have thought it was charming or something. He was their _Light_.**

**He seized his laughter and frowned slightly at the thought of his family. They were still a sore spot, and probably will be for a long while.**

_**"you're a monster!"**_

_**"That THING is not my son!"**_

_**"NO! STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY!"**_

**He rubbed his temples to get rid of the oncoming headache.**

**He may have been...Different, but that was no fault of his and they need'nt have sent him away like they did.**

**He wandered for days outside, living with one of his old friends until he could get on his own, searching for a job that didn't require a high school diploma.**

**It was weeks until a man confronted him about his genius and...special needs, and told him about a very prestigious and private school that had dorm rooms on campus. The school was called Twin Hearts Academy.**

**He thought it was a hoax for what little cash he had left. But after a quick tour, he filled out the forms and moved into a very big room just for him. because he was a late entry he was not assigned a roommate, and as the dorm was large enough there were still many rooms left unoccupied.**

**So far the classes were intresting and much more fun and challenging then his middle school ever was. The only possible downside was what happened in the Night Classes.**

**He shuddered for a reason unknown to him as the lunch bell rang.**

**After gathering his books he strolled into the cafeteria.**

**#**

"HEY RAITO! OVER HERE!" A red haired boy with goggles on his eyes said.

Raito rolled his eyes and sat down at said table.

It was a small circular table and occupying the seats where a blond boy who was eating his lunch quietly and carefully, a brunette girl who pushed her glasses up as she read a book while eating her lunch, and a white haired boy who was laughing loudly doodling with crayons on the table cloth. The boys were wearing the schools uniform a light blue jacket over a white button down shirt and black pants with black shoes, the girl was wearing the same uniform but instead of pants was wearing a long navy skirt and knee length socks with black shoes.

"Nate, I don't think that they would approve of that" Raito said to the young looking boy.

Nate looked up at him and pouted with big puppy dog eyes. He has curly White hair, big dark eyes, pale skin, and his uniform was loose making him look more like a toddler.

"but, I made such colorful pretty pictures for them all."

The red headed boy laughed and ruffled Nate's hair. He had his jacket unbuttoned and the top buttons were undone as well.

"yes you did, but you did it on the good linnins!"

"could you kindly quite yourself Mail? I am trying to read."

Mail sneered and plucked the book from her tight grip and flipped through the pages as the Girl held a frustrated expression.

"read huh? Shit Cassie! this thing is Fuckin Huge! do you even understand all the big words being used?"

Cassandra snatched the book back clanking her silverware making the blonde boy next to her flinch slightly. Her straight hair was held back by a red butterfly hairclip and she had on a necklace with a silver wing pendant on it.

"just because you don't have enough vocabulary to fill up a teaspoon doesnt mean we all can't understand _big_ _words_"

Raito shook his head as he chuckled. These were the only people at this school to really connect with him. they were intelligent, if not in different areas, and they had grown close. He could almost call them friends.

"Cassandra, I think your scaring Mihael."

The blond boy shot his head up and with a stuttering voice and blushing face looked at Cassandra with almost a desperate look. His bobbed hair was curled just at the bottom, his uniform fit him snugly and he played with a thin strip of paper that he kept rolling and unrolling.

"n-NO! sh-she's not sc-scar-aring m-me. I'm f-f-fine. honest!"

Cassandra sighed and placed her hand on Miheal's head.

At first Miheal flinched but then giggled with a smile as she tussled his hair.

"sorry, lil guy, didn't mean to. I just do not like to be ridiculed when I am in the midst of reading."

Raito ate his lunch as he chatted with Miheal about the latest political drama in the higher ranks and laughed occasionally at the antics of Cassandra and Mail.

They were like one big family, and Raito loved the feeling that he could be himself.

All his live he had to put up an act of constant perfection, his family thought it was his true self as well his act was so good. So he supposed that it was probably a bigger shock to them then to him about what had happened on the night of his 16th birthday.

#

They were all killing time in Raito's room until the dorm manager told them it was lights out when Miles said it.

"you guys hear bout the new kid?"

Raito was munching on some potato chips and swallowed before answering.

"what new kid?"

Mail smiled in a creepy fashion and chuckled like an insane person as he moved his hands around in front of Cassandra to spook her.

"I overheard that tonight a new kid will be starting in the Night classes. He has black wild hair, cold black eyes that stare into the depths of your soul, and a long lanky pale body that makes him look like the undead. he is so skinny and lanky that his clothes just hang off of his body. WHOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!"

Cassandra just stared at him with a frown on her face with her arms crossed.

Miheal yelped and hid his face in Raito's chest.

Raito laughed and rubbed circles on the poor boys back to calm him down.

"would you mind not scaring the poor boy, Mail? He already has enough self-esteem and self-confidence issues without you adding more to them." Cassandra said glaring at him.

Mail laughed and waved his hand as way of an apology.

"Yea yea yea. seriously though. Aren't any of you guys curious as to why he's starting in the Night Class instead of first attending the Day class like we all do?"

at the mention of the night class Raito tensed and stopped rubbing circles on Miheals back making the blond look up at him curiously and with worry.

"I mean we all have the same problem if we go to the Night Class so why should he be so special to start in the Night Class ya know?"

Raito's vision started to get a bit blurry and his chest started to hurt.

"Maybe he's really dangerous! maybe He's an A1!"

Raito's breathing got ragged, he couldn't breath in enough air, he felt the room getting smaller and he started to shake...oh wait the shaking was Miheal trying to get his attention.

Cassandra turned to Raito to ask him his opinion and saw him grasping his chest and hyperventilating with a very scared Miheal trying to get him to drink some water with shaking hands.

"MAIL! SHUT UP!"

Mail paled considerably when he saw the state that Raito was in and rushed forward and leaned Raito's head up, arching his back.

"calm down Raito, listen to me. Take deep breaths, deep breaths."

Raito's eyes were starting to water and he grasped onto Miles' shirt.

Cassandra placed a paperbag on his mouth and held it there.

As the bag blew open and closed Raito's eyes stopped watering. His breathing evened out and he fell against Mail body in exhaustion. Cassandra removed the bag.

"sorry" He coughed out.

They all sighed with relief, Miheal hugged Raito at the waist and Mail and Cassandra smiled at him with a glimmer of worry in their eyes.

Miheal un-glued himself from Raito and looked at him with Teary eyes.

"are you ok?!"

Raito smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm alright now guys, sorry bout that."

Mail punched him in the arm lightly and frowned.

"you Dumbass, what the hell are you apologizing for?!"

Cassandra stood up.

"I think we should depart early today, you need to rest. and might I suggest some soothing aroma therapy? It helps clear the mind of any stress and Trauma."

Mail pulled Miheal up and tugged on Cassandra's shoulder.

"like he needs to smell some crappy fruit or flowers when he's trying to sleep. Night Man."

"g-g-good nig-night Raito!"

"Pleasent dreams Raito"

With that they all left the room leaving Raito feeling more then a little embaressed and slightly ashamed to have been seen like that let alone needing....._help _

_I guess some thoughts and habits are hard to kill. I was such a brilliant actor I even fooled myself into thinking that's how I truly was._

But despite his embarrassment and shame he felt a light warmth at the remeberance of his friends helping him.

his_Friends.....Helped _him....and it wasn't to gain anything or to gain anything.

It left him feeling much better as he laid his head down onto his pillows and fell asleep.

#

Dark awoke with a grin as he remembered what Mail had said about a new kid starting tonight.

His red-brown eyes flashed mischievously as he started to laugh.

He stood up and got dressed in a black tattered trench coat with black leather gloves, black belted pants, spiked combat boots and placed his silver cross in his left ear as he placed a long silver chain necklace around his neck.

The last touch was putting on his long blond hair wig, It was slightly wavy as he brushed it and put it on.

"Time to go scare the newbie. I wonder if he really is an A1? eh Raito?"

He turned towards the mirror to inspect his perfection and smirked as he saw a very transformed Raito looking at him.

**#**

**(1) Raito translated means Light and Yagami translated means Death**

**DA- ok the chapters will go as follows Day class, and then Night Class. and yes the characters are extremly OOC and you shall find out the reason for that in the next chappy. until next time, DA! OUT!**


	2. a very quick announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**ok guys, I keep getting crap about this being a vampire fic..and let me get this straight. It is not. I do not know how everyone is getting that conclusion. and yes my grammar is bad, but spell check can only do so much and I am still learning ok?**

**Secondly I actually mean A1 not AI it will be explained in the next chappy. And I mean Miles as in Miles Jeevas not Miheal. their names don't even sound alike. and they act totally different for a reason. I don't mean to sound snappish, I had a long night. so thank you for all your support and questions and for those who didn't care about the changes and gave positive crisism without dissing my OC or anything like that (cuz she's not getting paired with anybody so chill)**

**So once again. 1) not a vampire fic**

**2) not related to a certain popular (gag me) vampire Knight manga right now (really don't like yuki)**

**3) It is A1 not AI**

**4) not taking out my OC**

**5) please keep reading as all will be explained, was trying to be mysterious but apparently i should stop doing that ;p**


	3. Night Class 1

Return to Top

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: no ownie Death note, me also no own da song Ladies and Gentlemen, dat is done by Saliva.**

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, and now Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- whew finally lost em all. well all here is the next chapter. hope you all like it as much as I did writing it.**

**#**

**NIGHT CLASS**

Dark strolled down the corridor to the cafeteria for his 'breakfast'

when he got to the cafeteria it was like a rainbow exploded. There were no uniforms in the night classes and apparently the whole school was a-buzz with news of the new kid.

He laughed as he heard the usual yelling and laughing coming from his usual table.

With a thunk of his boots on the table he sat down with a blond boy wearing nothing but skin tight leather with a cross necklace trailing down his neck, his dark shades on his head. A girl with the craziest brown hair, it went in every direction except down it seems, wearing a black and blue hooded zip-up sweater on with faded black jeans with patchwork skulls on them and a red scarf around her neck She also had on Black fingerless gloves. her silver wing pendant clashing fabulously with her red, blue, and blacks. A red headed boy who was wearing a yellow and brown striped shirt with a furry vest over top of it, his goggles in place, a cigarette in his mouth, black gloves, blue cargo pants and was engrossed in a PS3. And last but not least, a pale boy who sat very unusually in his chair, he was curling his snow white hair in one finger and played with a gundum model in the other, he looked like he was wearing white pajama's and wore no shoe or socks. his face held no emotion what so ever as he ignored the yellings of the blond and the brunette.

"so whats the argument this time Matt?"

The red-head didn't look up from his game but still answered.

"something about one of them stealing the others juice box or something."

"IT WASN'T A FUCKIN JUICE-BOX! IT WAS MY CHOCOLATE MILK! AND THE BITCH TOOK IT I KNOW IT!!"

The blonde screamed at Matt while still glaring at the girl.

"IT WAS _MAH _CHOCOLATE MILK YA DUMBASS! YA WOULD KNOW THAT IF YA WOULD STOP OGGLING MATT FOR ONE SECOND AND LOOKED AT YER OWN DAMN TRAY!"

The pale boy sighed and looked at the two of them with an annoyed glint in his eye.

"would you two stop it? Mello, Hikaru didn't take your milk. You just forgot to get one...again. Hikaru, stop antagonizing him. It only makes it worse."

"SHUT UP NEAR!" the two yelled in unison leaving Dark Laughing as he laid back on the chair with his hands crossed behind his head.

"so, when is this 'scary' new kid supposed to show." He smirked.

"actually he should be here as soon as the first bell rings YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!! I guess he didn't want to eat first or something"

They were all used to his video game language and ignored it.

"huh, youse guys, think that he might be an actual A1?" Hikaru asked poofing her already crazy do.

Mello bit into a chocolate pastery and shrugged.

"I doubt it seriously. Headmaster Wammy wouldn't let someone _that_ dangerous near us."

Dark chuckled, "well I would welcome an A1. Personally It's gotten rather boring around here. Matt, Mello, and myself are A2's. Hikaru an A3. so think how interesting an A1 would be."

He grinned micheviously making Mello grin as well.

"I know that grin, what are you up to?"

Dark played with a strand of his blond hair.

"just gonna play a few pranks, want in?"

Mello smiled evilly, "HELL YEA!"

#

The plans were delayed a bit however as it was the last class of the Night and still no sign of the new kid.

Dark was rather annoyed at the lack of fun. Mello was furious, Hikaru was laughing at thin air, and Matt couldn't care less. Near was in a different class so he was not included in the pouting session.

"Where...the **fuck.**.....is he?!" Mello said ripping into a chocolate bar as he sat in front of his drums.

The four of them were in free period. and every free period they would have a short rock show to raise funds...and keep a lil on the side. They really didn't need to study so they to cure their boredom they each learned an instrument and took a place in Dark's band Meine Skelletine.

"well, maybe it was just a rumor after all then OH YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT YOU COCKSUCKER!!"

Matt said as he finished tuning his guitar and played his DS Lite as his PS3 was hidden by Mello in his boredom last period.

Hikaru just shrugged as she played her Bass guitar in practice.

"Yo, youse guys think I should dye mah hair?"

Dark looked at her and hm'd in thought as he adjusted the mike and made sure the surround systems were working properly.

"that would depend, would you dye it all? or streak it? and would Cassandra and Hillary go for it?"

Hikaru snorted at the names of her other selves.

"Ah couldn't care less of what they think of mae, I was thinking Streaks. maybe a Dark Navy"

"No go with black, black is cooler and it would piss off Cassie more" Mello snickered.

Hikaru stopped strumming her Bass as she thought.

"yea yer right, Black would be better"

Dark tapped the mike and sound checked it before turning to the group with a smile.

"alright gang the song for tonight is L & G ok?"

"right!" they all scrambled for their places as they stood on the makeshift stage they made as the teachers opened the doors letting the students come in.

Dark smirked and flipped his hair making the girls shriek and even some boys. He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Matt and mello groan and Hikaru snicker.

_"HELLO TWIN HEARTS NIGHT CLASS!!!"_

Screams

_"ARE YOU READY TO GET LOUD?!"_

more screams

_"ALRIGHT THEN!!"_

Mello clanged his drumsticks together before slamming them down on the drums with Hikaru ripping a powerful cord with Matt following suite.

Dark stood there holding the mike smiling sinisterly.

_"Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe"_

The crowd moved with the music and Dark couldnt help but look around the crowd as he moved his arms and body to emphasize the meaning of the lyrics and he widened his eyes to add to the crazy factor.

_"Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more"_

He spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture as Matt and Hikaru sang the next verse.

_"Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen"_

Dark grasped the mike and screamed into it his fist pumped into the air as Matt and Mello joined him in the chorus.

**"BOOM**  
_Do you want it?_  
**BOOM**  
_Do you need it?_  
**BOOM**  
_Let me hear it!!  
Ladies and gentlemen_

**Boom**  
_Do you want it?  
**Boom**  
Do you need it?  
_**Boom**  
_Let me hear it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ladies and gentlemen"_

With each Boom the crowd head banged or punched the air. Again Dark was filled with satisfaction, The feeling of control that music gave him. If he sang about it he would bet his favorite Trench coat that the mindless media would kill themselves, mate with each other, fall in love withthe next stranger, even go to war. It gave him a feeling of power, and he relished it. He was drunk off of it.

_"Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing_

He checked his pulse in mock sympathy and closed his eyes as he motioned behind him.

_Hold tight cause the show is not over  
If you will please move in closer  
You're about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here"_

Dark paused his crowd searching when he noticed a lone figure near the door.

_"Welcome to the show (welcome to the show)  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen"_

The figure was slouching against the door frame watching the band with a disinterested face. He had black wild hair, a long white shirt that hung off of his skinny frame, and long baggy jeans that looked like they might fall off at any given time. He scratched his head as he stared at Dark.

**"Boom**  
_Do you want it?  
_**Boom  
**_Do you need it?  
_**Boom**  
_Let me hear it  
ladies and gentlemen  
_  
**boom**  
_Do you want it?  
_**boom**  
_Do you need it?  
_**boom**  
_Let me hear it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Dark felt his anger flare up. how DARE he watch them and not show any emotion. He was **Dark Deluganda **for gods sake! He could make all the girls swoon and make men question their sexuality. he could make everyone do the slightest whim for him if he asked it. he could create worlds with his music. he should know, he wrote all the bands lyrics himself.

_"Welcome to the show (**Welcome to the show**)  
We're glad you came along (**We're glad you came along**)  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen"_

**Boom**  
_Do you want it?  
_**Boom  
**_Do you need it?  
_**Boom  
**_Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

**Boom  
**_Do you want it?  
_**Boom**  
_Do you need it?  
_**Boom  
**_Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

**Boom  
**_Do you want it?  
_**Boom**_  
Do you need it?  
_**Boom**  
_Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

_**Boom  
**Do you want it?  
_**Boom**  
_Do you need it?  
_**Boom**  
**_Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!!"_**

Hikaru and Matt finished with a slow power rift as Mello slammed the last note when he heard Dark slow the last note.

The applause was definitely loud and of course there were the usual love declarations and promises of fame and fortune. But they always turned them down. The reason they had formed Meine Skelletine was to cure their boredom and to just have fun. if they wanted to they could definitely profit from it.

Dark turned a charming smile towards the door and scowled as he saw that the figure had dissapeared. He was infuritated! NO ONE walks away before the song ends. no one.

#

Dark rubbed yawned as he opened his room door and almost dropped his equipment when he saw the same lone figure sitting on the hedge of _his_ bed, in a strange position that had his knees to his chest.

"....Dude, this is _my _room."

"I Know." the figure said monotonously.

"...so are you going to leave?!"

"no"

dark could feel a vein pulsating.

"and may I ask why not?"

"of course you may, I may choose not to answer though."

dark put his equipment away for fear that he would damage them in his growing anger.

"but because I do not wish to cause hostilities I shall tell Deluganda-san that I am the new student starting tomorrow morning and that I am to be Deluganda-san's roommate starting tonight."

Dark turned around so fast that his wig became lopsided.

"oh hell no, you are _not._"

"if you are worried about the rumors of me being an A1 I assure you that although that is true I have complete and utter control over him. you need not worry about anything happening."

"wait, so you _are _an A1?! What the fuck is Wammy thinking?!"

The figure stood up and prepared a roll-out futon near the opposite side of the room.

"A3, A person with more then two souls in the same body. unstable but easily contained. difficulties on controlling them vaires on the personalities and hostilities of the other souls sharing the body."

Dark stared at the young man with astonishment and disbelief.

"A2, A person with only two souls sharing the same body. Also unstable but easier to control then A3's because of the souls having no memory or knowledge of the other being sharing the body. Difficulties include leading even a sub-normal life due to memory loss of what the other has said or done."

"And A1, the most dangerous because it is not as simple as a double soul share. instead it is the same soul which changes dramatically and entirely at just a single word or action is said or done. the dangers are high and because of the single soul It makes it extremely unstable and the A1 needs medical attention often to handle the strain on both body and mind. Control harder to obtain then either A2's or A3's thus because of the fight for control the soul remembers all of what happens."

Dark stopped listening as he changed back into 'Raito' in his pajama's and wrote his usual note for raito to read in the morning.

"am I boring you?"

Dark got into the bed and crossed his arms behind his head before closing his eyes.

"a bit, since you are telling me everything I already know now."

The figure tilted his head with a frown.

"Oh I see, My apologies Deluganda-san."

Dark scowled. "stop calling me that, the names Dark. and since you know mine what's yours?"

"you may call me L. Dark-san may I assume that you are an A2 and your other self will not know me or remember this conversation?"

"yup, I can remember everything he does, but he can't remember anything about me."

"...I see, goodnight then Dark-san. I shall see you tomorrow evening then."

"whatever......hey L" he was about to ask him about the show but decided against it. judging from this guy's attitude he might consider it trivial.

L sat up on his futon, " yes Dark-san?"

"......don't tell him I said so, but if I see you say anything or do anything to Raito that affects him negatively. I **will **kill you"

L didn't say anything as Dark turned off the lights and fell asleep.

**#**

**DA-well? hope that cleared up any vampire confusion. as well as the identity confusion. hope you liked it, keep reading and sending those reviews. until next time, DA! OUT!**


	4. Flashbacks before breakfast

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note, wish I did but If wishes were horses.....then uh, I forget the rest.**

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, and now Dark Deluganda.**

**DA-yay! I'm so happy this is fun! no..no stop that your a big girl now.......(shivers N quivers) YAYZ! (bounces up and down with a big iditotic grin and claps her hands) I DONT CARE IF I'M CALLED A CHILD I'M SO HAPPY THIS IS FUN!!!  
**

**#**

**DAY CLASS**

Raito woke up with a yawn as he turned off his alarm clock to his side.

He groggily noticed the futon unrolled on the floor and went to the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself up and start on his daily morning routine which consisted of 20 minutes of doing his hair, 15 minutes of brushing and flossing, 10 to 15 minutes of getting dressed, and then drinking his morning coffee while reading the paper before going to breakfast.

After his shower he wondered who slept over. It wasn't unusual for one of Dark's friends to spend the night over his room and then sneak out after it was lights out. speaking of Dark, he forgot to read Dark's daily morning note.

He wasn't sure why, but every morning Dark left him a letter to read. sort of like a summary of his day and if anything were to affect Raito then he would state that as well.

_I guess He still does think of me as a brother. I don't know why though, after how I treated him._

Raito frowned sadly as he remembered about how he and Dark first became aware of each other. It was when Raito was still a child of 10.

**_!!FLASHBACK WARNING!!_**

_Raito was coming home from school when he saw a creepy man walk behind him. Raito was a little scared, what if he was one of those stalkers that his teacher warned everybody about?_

_Raito walked a little faster which in turn made the man walk faster, which made Raito even more scared._

_"don't run, It will just make him chase after you"_

_Raito looked around as he walked in search of the voice, It sounded a little like his own._

_"silly, you can't see me yet. don't look around just keep walking as calmly as you can. don't panic your almost home."_

_Raito listened to the voice and slowed his pace a bit until he got to the corner of his house._

_"you can do this. don't worry. I'm here for you if he tries anything."_

_Raito nodded as he dashed into a sprint. He was almost at his house when the man grabbed his wrist._

_Raito Yelped and suddenly he felt weird and the next hing he knew he was watching himself climb up the mans hold using the man's arm as a ladder and punch the man in the chin while giving him a kick in the groin._

_The man let Raito go and he dashed inside the house._

_Raito watched himself go past his mom and run into his room and lock the door._

_And then suddenly he was thrust into his own body again and started to shiver in fear and sniffle as he cried a little._

_"please don't cry"_

_He turned around and saw a shadowy figure of himself. the same face, the same body, the only difference were that his lookalikes eyes were a dark red brown._

_The shadow boy looked sad and a little afraid._

_"I didn't scare you did I? you don't hate me do you?"_

_the shadow boy looked so scared and sad that Raito couldn't help but say a faint "no"_

_Raito wanted to ask him who he was and where he came from, and so many other questions. but he was still shaken from the whole ordeal that he could barely get that No out._

_The shadow boy smiled at him and knelt down to give Raito a big hug._

_"Don't worry, I will always be here to protect you."_

_#_

_Raito had learned that the shadow boy's name was Dark and because he didn't have any friends he and Dark would play together all the time._

_he didn't understand why his family and everyone couldn't see him, but figured Dark was just good at hiding. not even the doctors that Raito's mom took him too could find him, he was just that good.  
_

_when he turned 14 Dark disappeared one day, and no matter where he looked and no matter how loudly he shouted he couldn't find him anywhere._

_He cried and locked himself in his room for a full day before he calmed down._

_He and Dark could always feel each other, it was a special bond that he never understood. but on that day he not only couldn't find Dark, but when he started to try and feel for him all he felt was a cold and empty hole that left him feeling lonely._

_#_

_A few years he had started to forget about Dark entirely and began to live his life as the perfect child to appease his parents and teachers, he was charming and charismatic so that he had plenty of 'friends' and 'girlfriends', he started to loose that happy child he once was and grew cold as he began to realize how empty his life was beginning to become._

_It was getting to the point where whenever he got upset or stressed he just left it inside. at first it was just a little ball but after time it grew so big that it was getting hard to keep up his 'perfect' act._

_Then on his sixteenth birthday around 10 pm, his mother was talking about his 100 percent scores on everything and how high their expectations of him she had, nothing short of perfect. His father didn't talk at all and simply told him that he was becoming a fine young man, disciplined, hard working, etc etc. basically a working Stiff who was also a stick in the mud. his sister was bragging to him about not having to worry about other people or how she and her friends always did this and that not realizing that all Raito wanted was to stop all this and have some fun for once. and because his family birthday party was happening so late at night he wouldn't be able to study for tomorrows cram school test, although it was his mother that placed him in the stupid cram school even though he was already smart enough without it, and he knew he would be going to bed extremly late because his family get togetherness time always ended up being 5 hours long, sometimes longer....It just wasn't fair.  
_

_It was his life after all wasn't it?_

**_BA-bump_**

_Shouldn't HE have a say in how it is run?_

**_BA-Bump_**

_why couldn't he ever do what he wanted to?!_

**_SNAP_**

_At that moment he blacked out, and when he woke up he's clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess and he was sweating as he was...laughing almost manically. He looked out the window to show that it was already lighting outside which ment it was past 4 in the morning.  
_

_He looked around him and saw the chairs were fallen over and scattered and the table was turned over. the cake was a splattered mess and the plates where broken near the wall._

_His sister was crying holding her head as she stared at him. His mother was in the kitchen screaming into a phone about getting someone to take away her crazy son. And his father was beaten on the ground unconscious with multiple bruises forming on his face, his glasses broken and his hair messed up._

_Raito asked with a shaky voice what had happened but all he got where shouts of fear and anger._

_as he heard sirens he started to panic and he ran out of the front door and kept running until he came to an empty lot somewhere near his school._

_'what.....what happened?'_

_"They made you upset they made your life a living hell, so I took care of them for you because you couldn't do it yourself"_

_He turned around to see who had spoken and couldn't see anyone._

_"sorry Raito, You are at the age when you can no longer see me. I can't leave you anymore."_

_raito's eyes widened in realization._

_"D...Dark?"_

_He could almost feel the grin on his shadowy self._

_"Yep! Sorry for leaving for those two years. I didn't want to, but for some reason I couldn't leave your body like I used to. I just realized that I could only do that because as a kid you had a lot more energy to burn , where as now I can only do this much. Now I can share your body and talk to you like this."_

_"what...what have you **done**?!"_

_he felt Dark's confusion and frown_

_"I punished them, you are too honorable and honest to harm your family so I did it for you, if your so called friends where there as well you can bet they'd get theirs as well. All they did was control you and mold you to be their puppet. I've watched you for years and tried to help but was only able to do so now. sorry it took so long."_

_Raito clenched his fists in anger as he pieced together the puzzle of his family's new attitude towards him._

_"Dark"_

_"hm?"_

_"What, have you done?"_

_he heard Dark chuckle, a bit as if remembering something fondly._

_"Oh I told your sister to stop bragging and sobbing about her 'less perfect life' and that you would kill to be in her shoes...oh and I think I pulled her hair a bit while I was saying it. then I told your mom to shut up and to stop thinking of you as a tool, that you were more then just a grade machine. you had feelings like anybody else and even though you wouldn't show them you were exhausted and tired of being the 'perfect son who can do no wrong and has a 4.0 grade point average'. and lastly I told your father that you couldn't take his indifference anymore and that it was confusing you, you were not a machine. he tried to slap you to "teach you your place" and in order to stop him from doing so I punched him till he lost consciousness!"_

_"...Dark"_

_"yes Raito? anything else? just say the word and I'll help!"_

_"I **HATE YOU!!"**_

_"w-what?" _

_He could feel Dark's anguish and confusion but he didn't care._

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"_

_"b-but I was only trying to.."_

_"TO MAKE IT SO I COULDN'T GO BACK HOME?! TO MAKE IT SO THAT NOW I'LL HAVE THE POLICE LOOKING FOR ME?! TO MAKE IT SO THAT I MIGHT BE KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!? MY FUTURE IS **RUINED** BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"_

_Dark was crushed. all he had wanted to do was to help his other, he hadn't ment for it to be like this._

_"I...I'm so-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. In fact I don't want to hear **you**. Ever. you left me before and I leared to be on my own, I can do it again quite easily."_

_"b-but Raito!"_

_If Raito had a clearer head he would have noticed the sound of Dark's sincerity and that his voice was crushed with a choking sound. almost as if he was crying._

_"I **said.** leave. me. alone."_

_**!!FLASHBACK ENDING!!!**_

and for years he had ignored Dark's constant pleas and attempts to communicate, even the friend he stayed with thought he had a split personality because at night Dark would come out and leave notes for "himself" and do odd jobs to help out "himself."

It was mid spring when a man approached him while he was in the midst of ignoring Dark. The man called himself Roger and told him of his school that he ran with his partner whom was the headmaster as well.

and thus here he was....he still hated Dark for what he did, and his anger towards Dark was only because Dark still doesn't understand what he did wrong. In his eyes all he was trying to do was Help Raito like he promised.

Raito sighed as he finished brushing his hair and opened the door so that he could make some coffee and read the note before breakfast in the cafeteria.

He met coal owl eyes when he opened the door and promptly screamed and closed the door again locking it in place.

_oh god, how did he get in here?! I thought Dark locked the door every night! is he another stalker? I just got rid of Misa from Seiryu High last week I don't think I can deal with another one._

He jumped a bit whe he heard knocking on the door.

"Raito-kun? how much longer are you going to be in the bathroom?"

_oh god, he knows my name_

"wh-who are you?!"

He heard a sigh and heard shuffling before something was pushed under the door.

Raito jumped away from the door and stared at what was slide and noticed that it was Dark's handwriting.

He picked up the peice of paper and read it slowly.

**Dear Raito,**

**Just to warn you, you now have a roommate. He calls himself L and is an A1. **

**Be very VERY careful, If he says or does anything to you just call for me and I'll help. **

**Or If for some reason I can't, then call on my friends or your buds to help out.**

**Ciao, Dark.**

Raito put the note in his pocket and went back to the door and slowly opened it to see that "L" was still waiting in front of the bathroom door with a frown on his face.

"I am sorry if I startled you Raito-kun. but I need to use the bathroom."

L walked past him and went inside before closing the door.

_an A1?.......but why would an A1 be put in a dorm room with a roommate?!_

Raito made himself some coffee and after thinking about it made some for his roommate as well.

L walked out of the bathroom and saw the extra cup of coffee and smiled as he put his finger to his mouth.

"why thank you Raito-kun"

"y-your welcome"

Raito looked away as he drank his black coffee. This guy was creepy. He walked with a hunch, had wild hair with a tall lanky pale body which he was suprised held his clothes up. but the thing that got to him the most was those eyes. those huge obsidian eyes. They looked as if they could actually stare into your soul....come to think of it this was the same thing that Mail had said just yesterday.

"you should get going Raito-kun, the breakfast bell is just about to ring."

Raito was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his watch. he was right, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

"aren't you coming?"

L shook his head as he added some sugar cubes to his coffee cup.

"I will not be attending the Day Classes until a few days from now."

"I see, well then....have a good day doing...well what ever it is your going to do"

L nodded and sipped his coffee as he sat down in a chair in an odd way.

"Thank you Raito-kun, you have a good day as well."

Raito took one last look at him before running out the door, leaving L alone with his thoughts.

_well, Raito and Dark are as different as...well Light and Darkness. I think I shall enjoy my time here. Yes very much so._

L smiled as he placed several more sugar cubes into his cup.

**#**

**Da- alright, it took me a bit longer then it shouldv'e but I wasn't quite sure how to introduce L so if its a bit crappy forgive me! poor Dark, so misunderstood. oh well till next time! DA! OUT! oh and feed the review box, cuz his tummy needs food!  
**


	5. Murphy's laws apparantly DON'T apply

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note nor do I own the song I am, that is from the video game Shadow the hedgehog...and no i don't know who sang it...another I shall have to look up. your gonna go far kid is property of The Offspring..WOOT!**

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, and the ever flamboyant Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- I am really liking how this is going! gods I have so many chapter ideas for this but for me the hard part isn't thinking them up but how to write them really. and the fact that I am terrible at grammar and punctuation and Im quite sure that my settings and descriptions are off....(sniff) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!**

**Dark- (slaps cheek) shut up! will you just shut up?! my god woman get a hold of yourself and write the damned story already! my fans are waiting!**

**DA-......thank you I needed that. By the way, I shall be posting a AMV with the songs I choose at the bottom of the chapter every time I use a song for those who want to hear and I highly suggest listening to the song whenever the band is playing to get the full effect of it..and FU Dark  
**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"shadowing"_**

**Singing**

**#**

"Seriously guys!"

"Seriously Raito! sheesh you'd think he tried to murder you in your sleep"

"Yea all we wanna do is meet the new guy!"

Raito groaned as he reluctantly was dragged along with Mail, Cassandra, and Miheal towards his room.

"look I told you he isn't anything special and Dark didn't tell me anything else other then that ok? Besides you know I'm a firm believer in (1)Murphy's Law? WELL I THINK THAT APPLIES FOR TODAY! "

but his protests were in vain as Mail kicked open the door and they all walked in to see L sitting in that weird position of his knees up to his chest and his hands on his knee's as he sipped some tea.

L looked up from his tea and stared at them all.

Miheal yelped and hid behind Cassandra. Cassandra pushed up her glasses and Mail put his hands in his pockets and frowned as he studied the weird man in front of him.

"I was not aware that you would be bringing your friends over Raito-kun," He stared at his now empty cup, "I wouldv'e made more tea"

Raito sighed and pulled out the pillows that they all sat on when they came to hang out in his room.

after they all got comfortable and L brought in more Tea for everyone Raito coughed loudly to get L's attention.

"L, these are my friends. Cassandra who is a A3"

Cassandra bowed a little and gave him a small smile

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Mail, he's an A2"

Mail nodded with his arms crossed as he lit a cigarette

"wus up?"

"and the shy blond thing you see hiding behind Cassandra is Miheal, he is a special type of A2"

Miheal peeked his head out from behind Cassandra's back while still clutching to her and attempted a smile

"N-n-nice t-t-to me-me-meet yo-y-you"

Miheal stuttered a bit more making him blush and hide behind Cassandra again who just sighed and patted his head from behind her.

L smiled a creepy small smile as he placed his fore finger to his lips.

" Hello, I am L. There is no need to be so shy Miheal-kun. I assure you that I am quite well behaved despite my status in this school."

Mail slammed his fists on the floor in front of him with force that made everything shake a little.

"AH-HAH! so you ARE a A1?!"

L tilted his head as if confused and scratched his head with his left hand.

"is that not already common knowledge among the school? If not then please forgive my assumptions"

Mail looked as if he was going to shout some more but Cassandra cut him off with a cold stare that made him sit back down in a huff.

"no please forgive him L, he is prone to outbursts and accusations..."

L put up his hand to stop her.

"no apologizes are necessary Cassandra-chan. I find it quite refreshing to meet people that are not afraid to speak their mind"

Mail stuck out his chest with a big grin and stuck his tongue out at Cassandra.

"see Cass? _I'm _refreshing!"

Miheal laughed a little as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"L, I hope you do not mind. but I am curious.."

"as most humans are, please ask your question Cassandra-chan"

Cassandra blinked at the honorific and stammered.

"v-very well then," she cleared her throat, "we all know that after a certain age we stop Shadowing and simply Switch when we fall asleep."

L traced his lips with his thumb, intrigued.

"yes, go on."

"well...if you are truly a A1 then I can presume what state you must be in when you Switch and I'm not sure I feel comfortable with Raito shacking up with someone who might-"

"now I think I should stop you there and halt any further misunerstandings. I assure you all that Raito-kun is in no danger with me 'shacking up' with him, in fact nobody is in danger of me because I do not sleep."

Cassandra placed a hand on her chest with wide eyes, Mail took out his used up cig and lit up a new one, Raito looked at him in wonder, and Miheal looked at him in confusion.

"B-b-but h-h-how do yo-you not sl-sleep?"

"simple, I keep myself caffinated and on a 'sugar high'. and if the situation gets truly desperate I have some pills that garantee to keep me up"

Raito opened a bag of chips and took a couple of bites before asking, "isn't that dangerous?"

L stared at Raito for a moment, making him shiver involentary, before answering.

"....would Raito-kun prefer to meet my Other? because I think that would be more dangerous then the danger's of my body or health deteriorating"

Mail crushed his cigarette and laughed.

"he's got ya there bud! OI! Miheal cut that out!"

Raito just noticed that the blond boy was still hiding from behind Cassandra but a shadowy version of himself was laughing as it held Mail's cigarette carton in it's fist.

"I-I'm s-s-orry! B-but I c-c-can't s-stop him!"

L stared at wonder at Miheal and at the shadowy figure in front of him with wide eyes and a small smile across his lips.

"Miheal? you are still able to Shadow at your age? that in itself is astounding, but how is it I am able to see him?"

_"so you figured it out freak? bout time too, I was getting bored just watching"_

"This is how Miheal is a 'special' A2. He can still Shadow even though he has already passed puberty and not only that but his Other Mello, can be seen by others...well others like ourselves anyway."

"yup! normal people can't see Mello at all. Nada! Zilch! Zip!"

_"GOD THEY GET IT ALREADY SHUT UP OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR DAMN CIG'S!!!"_

Mail growled at Mello and tried to hit him, only to fall through.

"YOU ALREADY ARE YOU DUMBASS NOW GIVE EM BACK!"

Mello snorted and scowled at Mail and threw the crushed packet at his goggled head.

_"god I'm still getting used to how different you all are when you aren't Switched"_

"t-then m-maybe you sh-should go f-f-f-or now?"

Mello glared at his Other and looked as if he was about to snap at him but then thought better of it and his scowl shifted to a frown.

_"Was getting bored with you assholes anyway"_

With that Mello faded away.

"does Mello Shadow often Miheal-kun?"

they all turned to L. They had forgotten for a moment that there was a new friend with them that needed to learn these things.

Miheal blushed a bit at being acknowledged directly and kept his gaze low.

"Y-yes s-s-ir. b-but on-only when h-he's b-bored or f-finds someth-thing new.....or when I'm scared"

the last part was barely a whisper but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh Miheal...."

Cassandra took the blond from behind her and pulled him into a awkward hug making the blond even more flustered.

"...WELL! not that this hasn't been Buckets of fun but I think we should get going before Headmaster Wammy figures out that we've been sneaking here after classes every day."

Mail stood up and picked up his crushed pack of cigarettes with a frown and sighed as he shoved them in his pants pockets.

"yes, we should be going. if we delay for too long we could Switch right here, and that would not do. Hikaru likes to take her time making her appearance look horribly grotesque, do you realize that I found a bottle of BLACK HAIR DYE?! as if I would let her change my beautiful hair to that musty color.....but it suites you perfectly L."

"no offense was taken Cassandra-chan I assure you, although I think you would look lovely with dark hair."

Cassandra let go of Miheal, who quickly stood up and went to the door, and walked out the door with a wave.

"see ya tomorrow dorks!"

"g-g-goodnight!"

as the door closed Raito laughed into his hand as he saw his black haired roommate narrow his eyes in resentment.

".....dorks Raito-kun?"

Raito could no longer hide it and laughed as he tried to explain.

"I know, I've tried to explain to him thousands of times that the word dork is not a term of endearment but still...its just so...him I guess"

L hm'd in response and rolled out his futon.

"wait, I thought you didn't sleep?"

"that is correct Raito-kun"

"...then why are you making a futon?"

"it is for meditation purposes I assure you, I will not fall asleep so do not worry"

".....right, well I'm going to bed now. see you in the morning."

"goodnight Raito-kun"

#

Dark was in front of the mirror brushing his wig, which had a huge knot in the side of it.

"Ah fuck it I already look Stunning, don't you agree?"

he turned to L who was sipping more of the tea flavored sugar.

L looked up for a moment before adding more sugar to his cup.

"yes, you are very attractive. Why do you need a wig? is it simply to differentiate between your identity and Raito-kun's?"

Dark put on the wig after combing the bangs and pulling it back in a long ponytail that traced down his back.

"well there is that...and you could say I'm a tad vain too"

he chuckled as put on his trademark trench coat and belted boots and looked back and forth between gloves before putting a pair on.

"so L, you planning on coming to class tonight? or are you just going to sit there sipping sugar?"

L placed his forefinger to his lips and hugged his knees with his other hand wrapping around them.

"yes, I think I shall tonight. after yesterdays settling being done with I think it would be nice to see Raito's friends again."

Dark looked over his shoulder at him as he was still in front of the mirror.

"don't you mean for the first time?"

"ah yes of course, although I did have the pleasure of meeting Mello-kun yesterday"

Dark stopped posing and turned around with a small smile.

"did you now? now that IS interesting!," he laughed before continuing, "you see he was royally pissed off that you didn't show last night, so I suppose that was his way of meeting you"

L nodded before standing up and going towards the door.

"If Dark-kun is done gazing at himself I think we should go to the cafeteria to get something to eat before class begins."

Dark scrunchied his nose at him with disgust.

"your not going to change?"

".....no"

"but you've been wearing that ever since you've came! its got to be disgusting by now!"

"I changed this morning I assure you Dark-kun"

Dark groaned as he ran his fingers through his long bangs and walked with him out the door.

"I swear, do you take ANY pride in your appearance? you'd better watch out otherwise Hikaru will try to give you a makeover"

L's eyes widened at that

"I shall be careful Dark-kun, thank you for the warning."

#

"DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CHOCOLATE DONUT?! YOU TOOK IT DIDN'T YOU BITCH?!"

"FER GOD'S SAKE MEL AH DIDN" TAKE IT! AH CAN GIT MAH OWN DAMN DONUTS!"

"BULLSHIT! I KNOW I TOOK THE LAST ONE AND YOU WERE TWO PACES BEHIND ME IN THE LINE SO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE DONUT?!"

Mello stood up with one fist on the table and the other clenched towards her face while Hikaru stood also with the same position.

Matt sighed as he glanced up from his PS3 for a second.

"do you two need to do this every morning? Mello, I gave her my donut cuz I don't like Bavarian chocolate filling, I thought it was the vanilla creme filled one so I GAVE IT TO YA DIDN'T I?! YA DIDN'T LIKE THAT DID YA YOU BASTARD?! EAT THIS!"

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!" the two yelled in unison

"Matt, would you kindly keep the volume down just a notch? I am trying to concentrate"

Near was putting together a white puzzle that had tiny grey and black specks on it.

Dark laughed as we saw the look on L's face and sat in his ususalspot at the table and leaned back on the chairlike it was a rocking chair.

"so guys, whats new?

Mello stopped yelling as he stared at L and sat down with a know-it-all smirk followed by a miffed but interested Hikaru.

"well L? aren'y you going to introduce yourself to us? or are you to _mysterious _and _special_ for that?"

L sat down on the chair with his knees to his chest and his hands resting on them with his thumb to his bottom lip.

"I never said I was Mello-kun. greetings, I...am L"

Hikaru played with her now black hair.

"Hikaru, but ya can call meh Karu"

"Matt YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!"

"Near, please excuse Matt. when he is in game mode he tends to blend his speech with his game talk"

"......."

Dark was laughing silently in his chair with his face in his palm for the rest of breakfast.

#

"well? how do ah look?!"

Hikaru sauntered into the music room with her hair dyed a dark black with light blue and red streaks everywhere, her hair tied up in a side ponytail with a black hair tie.

Mello dropped his drumsticks that he was trying to twirl and stared at her with his mouth agape and his eyes bulging.

Matt turned to look at her and took out his cigarette to smile and mutter "cool do" before going back to his PSP.

Dark lifted his dark shades and whistled

"nice, but how are you going to keep it that way?"

"OH MY GOD CASS IS GONNA THROW A FUCKIN' FIT!"

Mello laughed loudly as he held his sides while Hikaru stuck his tongue at him.

"alright guys, cool it. the people are starting to come in...and I think we should start out with Gonna go far and finish it with Beast."

as the crowd started to fill in Dark's eyes scanned the room and smirked when he saw L standing near the door like last time.

_This time, I'll wipe that nonchalant look off your face. I'll make your face shine with Ecstasy_

Hikaru and Matt started it off with the guitar and the bass with mello hitting the drums in a fast pace.

Dark took hold of the mike stand and held it close to his face as his ponytail fell on his shoulder.

**"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**

**  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you"**

The crowed started jumping along to the beat as Dark moved along the stage with his eyes closed as he gripped the mike stand

**"And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid"**

he opened his eyes as he glared out at the audience as Matt sang along next to him

**"With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives**

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me"

Matt was now back to back with Dark as they sang. Dark's eye's closed as his hair tie came undone, his blond waves flowing behind him like a halo of light.

**"Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you**

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!"

Dark took of the mike and kicked the stand away from the stage making the crowd scream as he pushed his back away from Matt.

**"With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives**

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you"**

Dark scanned the crowd and smirked as he watched his power take hold of all he saw....and then he saw L

**"With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives"**

The Bastard didn't smile, didn't move to the music, didn't have any sort of gleam in his eyes, he wasn't even fucking looking at the stage!

**"lever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives"**

He narrowed his eyes in anger. how **_Dare _**he still be uninterested in his glorious music! **HE **who was beautiful, **HE **who was captivating, **HE **who could make both genders swoon with a mere smirk or a bat of an eye, **HE **with all his charm and eloquent conversation!!

"alright guys, LETS GET THIS PLACE ROCKIN'!!" he growled into the microphone making both the audience scream and jump.

Dark leaned close to Matt and whispered "change of plans, were doing I am now"

"what?! but you haven't finished the lyrics yet!" Matt hissed at him

Dark smirked, "so I'll improvise"

Matt sighed and made the hand motion for song change leaving Hikaru and mello puzzled, but compliant.

The guitar ripped into a power cord as the bass strummed rythmically. The symbols and drums being pounded on as Dark threw off his long coat and took of his shades, his peircing red eyes looming over the crowd.

He and placed the mic on the stand as he took a deep breath and pressed his mouth to the mic.

**"I see no, hear no evil  
Black writing's on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces  
And one-by-one they fall**

**Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am"**

He sneered at the audience, letting his anger show with a benevolent gaze.

**"I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**

**Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back"**

he smiled wickedly as he stared directly at L.

**"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life"**

That bastard still wasn't paying att-AH!, no. NOW he was staring at him intently.

**"Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me**

**I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go"**

his gaze was piercing. Dark almost shivered from the intensity of it....there was something almost meaningful in that stare.

**"I see and feel the evil  
My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answers  
I'll laugh and watch you fall**

**Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am"**

He....almost looked......

**"I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**

**Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back"**

Afraid?

**"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life"**

No, not afraid. but something defiantly close to fear

**"Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me**

**I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go"**

What was he afraid of? and why does he place that look on him? Is he the one making him show this emotion?

**"I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday  
I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday**

**I am, I am, I am  
I am, I am, I am, I am"**

He watched L's eyes slowly widen as he sang. his porcelain skin turn a more ghostly shade of white....and..is he...

**"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"**

shaking? is he actually afraid now? and of what?

**"Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life"**

is it the song? are the lyrics affecting him this way?....he should finish the song. quickly.

**"Do you remember me?  
Capture you I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go"**

he had no idea why, but the sight of the A1 so shaken worried him. made him upset and uneasy.

**"I am, I am all of meor set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me"**

Dark finished the song and immediately picked up his stuff, jumped off the set and raced toward L with a panicked expression.

Dark grabbed the shaking A1 by the shoulders and looked at him face to face.

"L! What's wrong?!"

L snapped his wide owl eyes to Dark and mumbled something incoherently before he kicked Dark square in the chest making him fly backwards into the music stands behind him.

He groaned as he heard his friends come towards him. He looked at the doorway and saw L run.

the last thing Dark saw before he blacked out.

#

DA-well that took forever, but I've gotten so many reviews demanding I finish the next chappy (swells with happiness at her fans) so I figured. may as well give them what they want right?

you know I wouldn't mind getting any fanart for this fic. kinda curious as to what you guys think Dark, Miheal, Mail, Nate, Cassandra, and their Shadowed Selves look like ^-^

and I'll put them up on the next chapter as well up in my profile (and I'll show them off to everybody I know in RL as well as Gaiaonline)

btw (1)Murphy's laws are as follows:

_1. Nothing is as easy as it looks._

_2. Everything takes longer than you think._

_3. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._

_4. If anything simply cannot go wrong, it will anyway._

_5. Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse._

_6. If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something._

_7. Nature always sides with the hidden flaw._

till next time, DA! OUT!


	6. note to self, don't go talk to BB

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note **

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, and the ever flamboyant Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- yayz! I finally think I've gotten out of my writing slump!**

**Dark- well its about time, do you realize how long you've kept my public waiting?!**

**DA-..I brought you into this fictional world and I can take you out-**

**Dark-you don't have the guts, I'm your best creation as of yet! and beautiful to boot and of course I-**

**DA-and bring you back as a girl**

**Dark-O.o I...I'll behave  
**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"shadowing"_**

**Singing**

**#**

Dark winced in pain as he regained consciousness and felt nauseous at the instant sense of vertigo.

"hey, I think he's waking up" he hissed in pain at the throbbing in his head at the quick motion as a voice to his right spoke in releif.

"well be careful ya idiot! dun jostle him!" another voice to his left said.

he opened his eyes slowly and realized why he had vertigo, he was being carried by Hikaru and Matt. his arms over both of their shoulders, his feet dragging against the floor.

they gently laid back against a wall and held him so he didn't fall.

Dark held his head with his hand and groaned as he felt a gash above his right eyebrow

"oh no..."

his friends closed in on him, worried.

"what?! whats wrong!?"

"this isn't going to scar is it?"

they stood motionless before Hikaru started to laugh and Matt face-palmed.

".....I swear your vainity will be the death of all of us one day"

"will not. and its 'vanity' Matt. what happened? where is L?"

Matt scoffed in disgust as he helped pull Dark to his feet and steadied him.

"as soon as you went over to him, and I'll want the reason later, he kicked you into the stack of music stands and metal chairs. you got yourself cut pretty bad on one of the edges of the stands, and he didn't check to see if you were ok or NOTHING! he just booked right out of there with a furious Mello tailing him. The teachers calmed down the crowds and got them to all go to their rooms."

Dark's face paled a bit at the thought of the A1 being confronted with a pissed off Mello.

"take me to my room."

"Nuh way man, you're gunna go ta the Nurse's!" Hikaru shouted

"if you won't take me then I'll just walk there on my own"

Matt and Hikaru caught him as he stumbled, nearly falling down.

"why the hell do ya want to go to yer room? look I don' care HOW much ya care 'bout appearances YA NEED TO GET THA' LOOKED AT! FER ALL YA KNOW YOU MIGH' HAVE A CONCUSSION!"

Matt sighed and shifted his weight so that Dark was mostly on his back.

"uh Matty? what the hell?"

she turned and looked at Matt as she shuffled towards Dark and Raito's room.

"listen Karu, he's gunna go wether we like it or not. and I'd rather he got there without hurting himself more."

Hikaru was about to argue but growled as she just messed her hair in frustration and helped him get Dark down to his room.

now his and L's room.

#

"OPEN THAT DOOR FUCKTARD! OR I'LL KICK IT IN AND THEN PUT IT UP YOUR ASS ALONG WITH MY FOOT!"

When they got to Dark's room they saw a red faced Mello kicked at the door.

"Mel wha' the hells are ya doin?" Hikaru asked as they stopped in front of the door.

he turned to her so fast they winced as they heard his neck crack. his blonde hair whipping his face. His face was red with rage.

"THAT ASSHOLE RAN INTO THE ROOM AND THEN BOLTED THE DOOR!"

"how do you know it was bolted?" Dark asked with a little slur.

he was feeling a little lightheaded now and the constant yelling and bangings of his blonde friend was causing his head to ache even more.

the blonde noticed the slur and leaned in to see his pale face. the blood caked on his wound.

"holy fuck man you look terrible!"

Dark chuckled weakly and repeated his question.

Mello scowled as he crossed his arms and unwrapped a chocolate bar and bite down feircly on it.

"because I already tried picking the lock thats why!!"

Dark groaned at the volume of his voice and stumbled out of Matt and Hikaru's hold on him.

he went up to the door and slipped a thin metal card into the ridges of the door and the hinges and the underneath.

unpon hearing a click he smiled and stood back up, a bit wobbly.

"wha?! How?! You?!"

he laughed at mello's frustration.

"I installed a electric lock after that stalker girl found her way into the school and tried hassling Raito. I don't use it much anymore excpt for emerganices, and only this metal card with special data encoded on the ridges can unlock it"

as he went to open the door he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back, he turned his head slightly to see a somber looking Mello.

"don't. he's a fucking nutbar. you should just talk to Headmaster Watari and get him outta your room pronto."

Dark smiled, touched by friends but quickly shoved Mello's skinny frame into Matt and hikaru and ran into the room and locking it behind him.

Ignoring the bangings and yellings he walked further into the room until he heard a faint sound. it sounded almost like a child's play song.

he walked further, ignoring the poundings of his head, and found L with a razor and a big grin on his face. His right arm was dripping blood on the rug from slashes, from the razor he surmised. but even all of this hadn't unnerved Dark as much as when he looked at his face..above that gay smile...his eyes...were blood red.

_**"brother mine, brother red.  
from my wrists you'll soon be fed.  
for I cut the earth and found it still has not bled,  
so my flesh I'll cut instead"**_

The singing stopped abruptly and L slowly turned to face him.

as soon as he saw Dark his grin grew broad and he licked the blood off of his arm.

"well now, you must be Dark. am I correct?"

Dark shivered again. even his voice was different, the soft velvety baritone was changed even deeper. but it had the quailty of a child almost.

'L' frowned and moved towards Dark with a concerned look on his face.

Dark almost flinched as 'L' reached out and touched his face with his bloody arm, almost tenderly.

"oh no, I am sorry about that. I do hope it won't scar your beautiful face. and I think i ruined the beautiful blonde locks of your wig"

he winced in pain as 'L' touched his wound and began to dig his fingers into the wound, causing it to bleed again.

'L' licked Dark's blood from his fingertips and smiled as he pushed Dark onto the bed.

Dark looked around, confused as to how they moved from the main room to the corner where the bed was.

"what should I call you?" Dark asked in a whisper

'L' smiled his broad smile, showing teeth as he laughed. his blood red eyes matching his arm and the bit smeared on his lips.

"Beyond Birthday is my name, but you may call me BB my brother"

Dark lifted himself off of the bed, tried to distance himself with BB. who pushed him back on the bed roughly, still smiling and still close.

"why do you say that? you are certainly no brother of mine"

The air became tense and if he wasn't so out of it he could of sworn that he would have heard something snap.

no sooner had the words came from his mouth his head was slammed into the wall behind him, BB's hand on his mouth and the other pulled off his wig and gripped his hair tightly.

"think your better then me do you? just because you can Switch whenever you please? because although its grudgingly, you have a sort of confused relationship with your Other? because when you Shadowed you weren't shunned and ignored. Loathed with every fiber from their being when all you've ever wanted was their happiness no matter how!?"

Dark looked at BB and saw the crazed look upon his face fade as soon as it came and felt himself pulled into a awkward embrace. BB stroking his hair while the other arm was wrapped around his waist.

"no, you also went through hardships didn't you? you were also shunned and hated weren't you? alright, I forgive your ignorance but just this once."

Dark began to taste blood as BB caressed his back and stroked Raito's finely kept hair. and while it was soothing, he couldn't help but feel fear of BB. and he began to understand L's hazardous ways of keeping himself from switching.

he coughed violently suddenly, blood trailing from his lips.

BB thrust Dark into the wall as he stood up.

"don't..ever...think of him...when I am the one out. understand? I am the one in control now, and I am going to keep it tha-"

BB suddenly grasped his chest, his blood red eyes wide in shock.

"n-no...not...after all this...damn you little Lawlie-URGH!"

he fell gasping to the floor, hand still clutched over his heart. he looked up at Dark with a sardonic smile.

"f-fear not b-brother mine...I'll be back"

with that BB's face fell onto the carpet leaving Dark confused and scared as he fell into sweet unconsciousness.

#

"-Irresponsible!" said a muffled voice.

Raito didn't understand why, but his head was dully throbbing and his throat was scratchy and sore.

he opened his eyes slowly to see Cassandra and Matt shouting at L while he just sat in a crumpled ball with his hands covering his face....if hadn't known any better he would've thought that he was crying.

he felt something cool and wet placed upon his brow and saw a worried Miheal. he had tears coming from his eyes and he was sniffling some as he noticed Raito's eyes were open.

"RAITO!!"

he then felt the light pressure of the blonde's petite fraom hugging him gently for fear of him. he winced a little and then noticed that he couldn't see properly, he gingerly felt his face and found his head wrapped with gauze and his right eye covered.

"Mih-COUGH COUGH!" he began to cough violently causing everyone except L to rush to his side. His eyes closed with the intensity of it.

he felt his head being tilted up and then something cool going down his throat, and he tried hard but he couldn't help cough up some of the water.

his breathing calmed down and he was laid back down onto his comforter.

"don't try to talk right now Raito. your throat was inflamed and the medication is just now taking effect" he knew from the voice it was Cassandra, Eloquent as always.

"Nate was sent to his room as we could barely contain Miheal here with his blubbering. but he wouldn't leave your side for a minute, cute kid." that was Mail, and it sounded like he was ruffling the blondes hair.

"well we'll leave you to heal yourself. don't worry we'll explain everything when you've rested up alright? now dont strain yourself."

he smiled as he heard his friends leave and frowned when he still heard the labored breathing of L. probably still in the corner.

he then heard the shuffling of feet and assumed he was going to leave the room. but didn't expect L to come close to him.

L held his hand and spoke in a soft sad voice.

"Raito-kun....I'm sorry"

**#**

**DA**-ALL RIGHT NEXT CHAPPY DONE! WOOT WOOT! review please!


	7. Being Human sucks big time

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note for if I did I would be filthy stikin Rich**

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, and the ever flamboyant Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- yea sorry bout yesterday's chappy. it was originally longer and actually had the first bit of this chappy in it but-**

**Dark- the computer froze on her and left her with what she had saved previously and she got frustrated as she had to leave for work soon so-**

**DA-I just decided to post it as is thinking it would be a good cliffhanger and that-**

**Dark-it had been far too long since she had made a chapter to ANYTHING as of late...hey do you think it is weird that we're-**

**DA-finishing sentances? yea a little**

**Dark-huh. I guess great minds-**

**DA-and great bodies ^_-**

**Dark-think alike! YES EXACTLY! (poses with DA)**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"shadowing"_**

'Singing'

**#**

Confused as to what L was talking about he tried to give a response, but a comfy cloud was hovering over him and he drifted to sleep.

When he awoke he felt drowsy still and weak, probably from the medicene Cassandra was talking about. but he didn't want to fall asleep without knowing what happened, and what on earth L was sorry about.

That's right! where is Dark's note?

He tried to sit up but was only pushed back gently on the fluffy pillows underneath.

"It would not be wise for Raito-kun to move right now, if you need anything just ask and I'll get it for you"

What is he still doing here? I know I fell back asleep so classes must have started awhile ago

"The headmaster and I agreed that it would not be wise for me to go to class today for fear of a relapse. so I am taking care of you for the time being."

"what happened last night?" he asked in a weak raspy voice. he opened his good eye and saw L walking over to him with a glass of water and some pills.

".....it was my fault"

"what was?"

L lifted Raito's head and helped him drink his water with his pills before answering.

"I had went to see one of Dark-kun's shows, and in his last song..it was a clear challenge to me and yet. it stirred the monster inside of me..."

he laid Raito down and though his expression was stoic Raito couldn't help feel an air of anger and sadness emanating from the raven A1

"I could feel him coming to the surface, and I panicked. I tried burying him but was unsuccessful. Dark-kun came over to me, he asked me what was wrong...I told him that 'he is coming' but he didn't understand. he wouldn't let me go. so I made him"

Raito said nothing as he watched L clench his hands. his face still showing no emotion except for a simple biting of the lip.

"I had kicked him away from me...with my full strength...I think I heard him crash into something but I couldn't afford to stay. with all those people in the music room it would've been sheer chaos and blood if I had stayed."

Raito moved his head on the pillow to better look at him

"I understand, go on"

L looked at him. his Owl like eyes gazing at him intently.

"I don't think you do....I ran until I came to our room and locked the room with a special lock I found that could only be opened with a special key card. one that I had found not in the room at the moment. and then I...Switched"

Raito's eyes widened with realization.

That's why he's blaming himself, he changed and he must've done something....maybe he's the one who did this to me

"I don't recall what went on while I was Beyond Birthday...that is the name he gave himself. because he was Born and yet had no birthdate, BB he prefers. all I know was that when I had awakened I was in a pool of my own blood, my arm was cut repeatedly and you were still in Dark's clothes unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. your wig was thrown off to the other side of the room, and your mouth was dripping blood....I think that was when I went into shock"

"....what happened to your arm?"

L looked at him in astonishment. clearly this was not the reaction he had expected, he simply raised his sleeve and showed his bandage arm before lowering it again.

"your friends had gotten the Headmaster's spare key-card and opened the door to you still in a bloody mess. and me cowering in the corner mumbling me myself. they got you proper first aid and medical treatment....while questioning me on what had occurred to both you and myself in a locked room"

He watched as L traced his lip with his thumb.

"I didn't know what to tell them...I am like you in that regard Raito-kun. I do not remember what happens when I am Switched...which is what terrifies me so..but that is another tale. and you are tired."

Raito didn't need to voice the agreement, he was barely keeping awake.

"sleep Raito-kun. and fear not, if I feel BB coming I'll leave you"

#

Dark awoke feeling drowsy and a bit light-headed. he used his hand and traced his bandage with his finger and hm'd

"you won't scar Dark-kun, but I'm afraid that your wig is ruined. I bought you a new one and it should be arriving in a few days"

Dark shot up in the bed and stared at L and then sighed with relief.

"you called me 'kun'...its you. you know your Other really gave me quite a fright last night....but I do believe that it was you that kicked me into that pile of metal music stands"

his playful smile flew from his face as he saw the dark haired A1 lower his head in shame. his eyes hidden behind his messy hair.

"....you know I don't hate you or anything right? you ARE an A1 after all. your Other was bound to be unsta-"

"your fault"

Dark stood up slowly and frowned, his eye narrowing in anger

"excuse me?...forgive me but I thought I heard you accuse _me _of your almost giving me a concussion and of your mutilation and-"

"if you hadn't sang out that challenge to me then BB wouldn't have stirred inside his chained cage"

Dark clenched his teeth, not beleiving what he was hearing

"well if YOU hadn't stopped by and listened to it then you wouldn't have flipped your fucking top"

"I wouldn't have come if _you _hadn't told me to come"

"why **did **you come?!"

"why did you ask?"

Dark's mouth gaped like a fish before he growled in frustration and stumbled over to his mirror, opening the Victorian styled drawers, trying to hide his blushing face.

"what are you doing?"

"what the fuck does it look like?!" he spat as he took out some clothes

".....you are not to leave until you are fully healed"

Dark scoffed, still facing the mirror as he dressed himself.

"and who's gonna stop me eh? I have my public to think of! if I don't perform tonight then they will think that I am not as invisible as I spout to be! that I am simply Human!"

"and this is a bad thing? being human?"

**_"YES!!!!"_**

Dark clenched his now gloved fists as he broke his mirror, glass shards in the fabric of his gloves.

"...I hate it...I hate it with all my being...everything was so much simpler when I could simply Shadow...everybody was happier when I was just a mere Kage to my Hikari. you have no idea what it's like. your a Light not a Shadow. in that regard I have Empathy for BB, no matter how twisted he is. I understand the pain"

he turned around after carefully removing the shards from his leather gloves leaving small rips and tears in the fabric.

he put on his long coat and walked out the door, without once looking at L.

#

**"YES"**

**"NO"**

**"WHY NOT?!"**

**"CUZ HE'S SUPPOSED TA BE RESTIN'!!"**

**"DON'T MEAN WE CAN'T SAY HI"**

"Mello, I agree with Hikaru. we should wait until tomorrow night at least befo-"

**"SHUT UP YOU ALBINO FREAK!"**

**"DON' CALL HIM A FREAK YA DUMBASS!"**

**"MAKE ME!"**

"I take it you are all talking about me?"

the table stopped their arguments and turned with happy faces (well as happy as a pissed off Mello and a stoic Near can be...Matt smirks and grins so he gets an ok) towards Dark's voice and let loose a collective gasp.

Dark still had on the bandages wrapped around his head and the cover over his right eye. making it look as if he has a white circlet with a eye patch.

".....y...you..." Mello started to say, but was too stunned to actually form words.

"your a short haired brunette?" hikaru said wondrously

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A WIG!"

"alright already, give him some air. he still is RECOVER KADABRA! NO! YOU SLOW FUCKTARD WHY DID YOU DO THAT! OH YOU ARE SO DEAD CHARIZARD!!!""

Near gave Dark a simple nod before going back to building a model of some sorts, probably another gundum.

"alright, now that I am fit enough to be going out and about how about we discuss what songs to use for the night portion of the Parents Day Festival Palooza?"

Mello growled, sitting back down and sipped his chocolate milk from a straw.

"why the hell do we hafta anyway. not like they freakin' care, only reason they come is out of obligation or to save face"

Hikaru's face saddened

"ya but....what if..."

"she won't come...she never does Karu. just face the facts, sorry but its true" Matt said not looking up from his GameBoy Color.

Dark tapped the table to gain everyones attention

"we will do this because It will be a disappointment to our fans if we don't, and you never know if somebodies mommy or daddy is in the record business"

He smirked as he played with Raito's brown bangs. not quite like curling his blonde locks between his fingers, but he respected Raito's wish to not change his appearance. but he thought he was intitalled to some form of individuality no matter how faint it is.

Mello sighed as he placed his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair. the straw still in his mouth.

"well then what songs are we gonna do? they had better be good"

"Indeed," Dark chuckled as he fixed a tangle.

they all looked at him waiting for another Dark Deed.

"I say the first song shall be made by way of a contest, the other will be a combination of my own words and yours"

Matt bit into a doughnut after pausing his game

"sounds cool, when should the deadline be?"

"how about in tomorrow?"

Dark smiled impishly as his eyes gleamed, making the others around him laugh.

Whenever Dark Deluganda had a plan there was usually fun to be had.

"bu' how will anyone be able ta find the motivation, inspiration, or creativity to write ah song in jus' one day?"

"I have an idea," Dark laughed.

**#**

**DA-YAYZ MORE CHAPPYS ARE DONE!! review pwease I wuv your comments**


	8. reasons for being hated

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note **

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, Elanora and the ever flamboyant Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- yay! more reviews! which means more readers!**

**Dark- you notice that you also have more reviews for your other works as well right?**

**DA-well *twiddles thumbs* I'm still stuck on those**

**Dark-stuck how?! you wrote some of those in a notebook for when you got inspired for them for gods sake!**

**DA-well yea but...**

**Dark-yeeeeeeeeeesss?**

**DA-I lost it**

**Dark-......miss neat freak...miss poster woman for OCD...miss you touch or move my things I'll kill you-**

**DA-YEA YEA I KNOW ITS HUMILIATING AS WELL AS EMBARESSING! you see my family is moving in a few months and as our landlord is showing the place to potential buyers we have started cleaning and packing the things that we do not need at the moment**

**Dark-...so what happened to it?**

**DA- I don't know -_-'**

**Dark-....did you pack it?**

**DA-....I think one of the boxes ate it, ANYWAYS ON WITH THE FICSY!**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"shadowing"_**

**'Singing'**

**#**

When Raito woke up the next morning he felt much better. he no longer was wearing the bandages on his head although it looked like he still had a patch covering the area above his eye, making his vision a little blurry in his right eye because of the shadow.

he smelled the familiar sent of coffee being brewed and stretched as he got out of bed and went over to the nook of the room that held a sink, a few cabinets, and a coffee maker and poured himself a cup of fresh coffee.

With coffee in hand he started over to the Victorian Dresser, and almost dropped the cup when he saw the damage done to the big mirror in the middle.

It was smashed right in the middle, and judging from the cracks and the little droplets of blood around the center....somebody punched it real hard...hard enough for the cracks to spread over every inch, even underneath the poor dark cherry wooden panelling.

he touched the glass fondly, grazing his fingertips along the spidery cracks and then felt angry. This was a gift from his sister, the only person in his family that didn't shun him...and it was broken! Immediately, he began to search for Dark's note.

he didn't have to search long though as right in front of him was Dark's usual elegant black penmanship.

**_Raito, _**

**_I first want to apologize for the Mirror, I was the one who had broken it in one of my incurable angry tantrums. I know how much you love that beautifully crafted Victorian dresser and bureau, and I know you had the mirror enlarged just for me and my vanity.  
And for that I am still deeply touched and love you for it, but as I said I was insanely angry and in order to not harm the person who was infuriating me I instead took it out on that poor, beautiful mirror._**

**_Which reminds me, stay away from L. it was him and his psychotic Shadow, Beyond Birthday (he goes by BB) who had hurt us both so. Do Not, I REPEAT! DO NOT talk to him, approach him, acknowledge him, even walk by him! he is a danger to you and all around him and I highly suggest going to the headmaster to make him change rooms or get the hell out of here!_**

**_As always, stay safe, eat well, and have a happy day full of fun._**

**_Ever your watchful brother, Dark._**

Raito sighed as he folded the letter and placed it in the drawer underneath where he kept all of Dark's letters.

_Dammit Dark...you really are overprotective I swear, I don't need a babysitter or anything. and I'll talk to whomever I want...besides...L seemed very depressed yesterday, even if he didn't show it._

_speaking of which, where is L? I assume he made the coffee, and its fresh so..._

Raito put down his cup and got changed and searched around the room.

The roll of Futon that was L's bed was rolled up and put away, and the wrappers from random sweets were picked up.

_He probably just left before me, I'd better get going too otherwise I won't have anything to eat before my first class_

#

Raito walked in the cafeteria and took note of the white marble pillars that were placed in last night, white and gold tapestries were dusted as they hung on the walls of grey, and the ceilings golden chandeliers were polished and gleamed as they lit up the big cafeteria. the Tables had on their best white table clothes and the chairs were re-cushioned with red coloration instead of the standard blue. the white arms of the chairs were polished as well and looked smooth to the touch.

_must be preparations for Parents day this afternoon, place actually shows its credibility when its cleaned up a bit._

Raito cringed as he heard screaming from his table. but it wasn't from Mail snapping at somebody or Nate singing off tune in a loud voice...it sounded like..

**_"-IN ALL MY LIFE! I SWEAR I SHALL FIX THIS ATROCITY! OH MY BEAUTIFUL LOCKS OF AUBURN HIKARU YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!"_**

RAito looked at Cassandra in astonishment. she had her head down on her arms as she weeped on the table. her hair a Raven Black, with red and light blue streaks here and there. her straight hair looked a little course today, so she must have tried to fix it thoroughly this morning.

Miheal patted Cassandra on the back timidly.

"th-there there, I-I-I think it lo-ooks n-nice C-Cassie," he gave her a smile and a weak laugh.

she shook her head furiously, her arms now covering her head and her crying still loud.

"you don't understand Miheal! you with your beautiful dirty blonde hair. and Mail with his red brown, and Raito with his honey auburn, hell even Nate and his white curls **_AT LEAST ITS REAL!," _**she wailed.

Mail shook his head as he leaned back into his chair, going back and forth with the use of his foot and cig on the corner of his lips.

"I don't see what the big deal is, if its the teachers your worried about all ya need to tell them is that your Other did it while you were Switched-"

**_"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM YOU BUFFOON! DID YOU FORGET WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY!?"_**

she lifted her head to look at them all, her dark blue eyes red as a fresh flow of tears streamed down her face.

"OOH OOH I KNOW I KNOW! ITS PARENTS DAY!," Nate chirped as he waved his hands in the air, a big smile on his face as he waved around a big purple and brown splotched teddy bear.

"thats right...and It's the ONE DAY of the year where our relatives come in and MIGHT take us back home....I don't know about you guys..but I..We..miss our sister...Hillary especially...she actually told Us that she might actually emerge today at some point in the hopes of talking to her..and with this-this _HAIR _it will be even harder to convince them **WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?!**"

Raito's face fell as the mention of family gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He honestly didn't want to go back, but he did miss Sayu. her bubbly personality and peppy spirit always made him happy. and it was her rejection that had hurt him the most.

he snapped out of his inner thoughts to see a shaking Miheal hugging Cassandra tightly and a sympathetic Mail ruffling Nate's hair as he teared up to, hiding his face with his Bear.

"...Cassandra...I'm sorry-" Mail started but Cassandra slammed her hand on the table and snapped her head back up, the tears dry and her face as calm and stoic as always. her glasses pushed up to the brim of her nose.

the only evidence of her outburst her red eyes.

"so did anybody else see the flyers on the billboard this morning?"

Raito blinked at the sudden change and stiffled a laugh with his hand as Mail's cigarette dropped out of his open mouth and Miheal gave her a confused look. Nate just went back to playing with his teddy bear.

"no miss schizoid. I have not, why?" Mail said, angry that his cigarette was wasted as he searched for another one.

she didn't reply as she unfolded a peice of brightly colored paper and placed it on the table.

Raito leaned to see a dark red poster with pictures of each of them..or Rather their Others, in poses underneath of a banner.

_"Attention all Night Class and Day Class. I the Ever Elegant Dark Deluganda, The Black Rose Hikaru, The Articulate Enigmatic Matt, and The Badass Coco-Muncher Mello invite YOU. dear readers and lovers of our performances, to be allowed to enter a contest for our beloved families tonight at our ususal concert. We urge you all to rack your brains and search your souls to create the words to make a song for us to sing. we shall pick the winner and sing it as our last song for our loved ones, and the winner shall get to have a date with the person of their choice from Meine Skelett. the rules are simple: there are no rules. the deadline: tonight before the performance. simply place the song in the box in front of Music Room number 22."_

the pictures showed Mello crunching a chocolate bar as he glared with a sneer at the camera, Hikaru holding a card to her mouth smiling with a wink, Matt looking aloof as he played his game letting the cigarette smoke circle him like little clouds, and Dark holding a red rose looking melancholy and coy as he looked with half-lidded eyes at the camera.

"....what a ham. how the hell are they gonna pull THAT off?" Mail said as he lit another ciggarrete he had found

"now now Mail, Dark isn't the only one in this poster you know," raito laughed in his hand at the poster.

"well I for one think that this could end _disastrous _what are they thinking?! this could ruin future close bonding with our parents and or siblings!," Cassandra scoffed as she folded up the paper again.

"miheal, you've been pretty quiet this whole time. you ok?" Raito asked the young blond noticing how distant he seemed.

his face held a sort of faint sadness as he looked at something they could not see. his face oddly tranquil...it did not suite the usually timid and shy boy.

"Miheal?...are you alright?" Raito was a little worried as the boy still did not respond.

"Miheal?," Cassandra spoke his name softly and touched his shoulder, snapping the boy out of his trance and he looked around the table in confusion.

"y-yes?"

"you shouldn't scare your friends like that Mie-Mie. It's not nice" Nate said pouting as he hugged his bear tight.

"I-I wasn't aware, I-I'm so-sorry" Miheal said looking embarrassed as he lowered his head, his blond hair covering his eyes.

"I-I nee-need to go. see y-you g-guys lat-ter" without looking back Miheal quickly grabbed his books and sprinted towards the northern corridor and ran past the open doors.

"...well that was strange" Mail said as he lifted his tinted shades in wonder.

Raito looked in the direction that Miheal ran off too with a curious look upon his face

"yes...it was"

#

It was the last class of the day 'Morals and Ethical Value of Shadows and their Other's' or MESVO as everyone called it. today was a big project day where everyone had to create a argument against a Debate concerning a topic about their shadows in life. they all had to pick out their own topic out of a hat and present a argument to defend themselves.

Raito's was that he had to explain WHY they had Shadow's and WHY they should be tolerated as people.

"Yagami? are you ready to present your argument?" The teacher said in a bored tone.

Raito picked up his papers and stood in the front of the class, clearing his throat he noticed that the seat behind him held L.

_I didn't hear him come in, or see him come sit behind me...when did he get here?_

"Today, Yagami" the teacher said in a stern voice.

Raito hid his startlement as he straightened his papers on the podium before him.

"My defense if for the Argument on wether or not we as A1 through 3's should be able to live in society. despite our Shadows Switching with us and if they cause a danger as well as why they should allow us around them."

he paused as he heard a couple of scoffs.

"It is my opinion that as long as we get the proper schooling and help with understanding our position. we will not be a danger to those around us, nor to ourselves. In fact I think that the reason we might Shadow when we are toddlers in the first place is really just our Genius being squandered, our emotional state in danger, etc etc. there are multiple reasons, but the one that I have put the most study on the reason that Status A or A1, A2 and A3's are made is that we as people choose our personalities, habits, emotions, what makes us..us. and it really isn't what we as a person want, instead it is what others want us to be. so we just roll over and let them choose for us, and the True Self that is your real Self festers and festers for years inside of you."

He paused for effect and glanced up at the class, everyone was on his every word. Even L, he especially was watching him with rapt attention.

"Until finally, when you grow old enough your Real Self manifests itself into a Shadow version of you. and of course it is only visible to you because it's YOUR True Self, not anybody Else's. This Shadow then becomes a separate part of you, but still within you, you even begin to see him or her just by thinking about them. and Because they are You and your True Self, they become your bodyguard in a sense. they protect you, love you, and help you. With their permission, I have gathered a few of my friends as Evidence."

he rustled his papers taking out the ones he needed in the front

"Mail Jeevus, a outgoing, loud, obnoxious, and rash. but his Other Matt is Quiet, introverted, cautious, and not really a people person.

Cassandra Walker, a studious, polite, well-mannered, and caring. But her Other Hikaru is a Lazy, rude, tomboyish, and loves to laugh at other people's expense, but loving and Maternal. and Their Original Hillary...is quiet, a pushover, and stoic.

Miheal Kheel is a timid, stuttering, shy, and thoughtful boy. But his Other Mello is crude, bold, confidant, and proud young man.

Nate River is childish and baby talking child who is not very bright. but his Other Near is mature, grown up, and articulate boy.

and I, Light Yagami. am a anti-social, hard-working, polite, friendly person. Were as my Other Dark-"

he had to stop for the hoots and whistles from those who held their memories of the Night Classes

"is a flamboyant, laid back, a social butterfly, a flirt, and a unpredictable moody person. the Point I'm trying to make is that all our Shadows really are is what we ourselves want to be, or even just certain persoanality traits and quirks. their is nothing to be afraid of if that is what we actually are."

he gathered his papers and began to back to his seat before a hand was raised in the air. he looked and saw that it was L, and he looked slightly off-put about something.

"yes?"

L lowered his hand and spoke in his usual monotone.

"If what Raito-kun says is true, then what **I **want to truly be is a murdering sociopath bent on hurting others"

Raito's brain seemed to stop. he completely forgot about A1's in his report and studies.

"th-thats not what I-"

"In fact, I think _most _A1's do not want to be like their Others otherwise they would not resist switching and going under constant surveillance"

"Of course n-"

"or having to leave their loved ones, if they had any to begin with, because they had to rely on the government to lock them away or to be stuck in a hospital because of their failing health, insanity, or just being a guinea pig."

"......"

Raito bit his lip as he watched the usually unemotional L's face get more and more rage filled, his eyes were wide and arched with anger, teeth were being grinded, and he was gripping his desk so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"well then, I suppose I shall be going then."

with a screech of his chair against the floor L rose haughtily and left the room leaving a awkward silence in the room.

**#**

**DA-God I'm so evil leaving it like that, but I was getting another migrane and need to lie down before I get sick again. just wanted to give you all another chapter, the next one will be up in a matter of days, I promise. so please review**


	9. parent's day sucks DAYLIGHT

**Twin Hearts, Twin souls, One love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note **

**Claimers: I do own Cassandra, Hillary, and Hikaru, Elanora and the ever flamboyant Dark Deluganda.**

**DA- *giggling insainly with the occasional laugh***

**Dark- .....did you get a sugar high again?**

**DA-*laughs loudly* nope! just super happy!**

**Dark-I see...any particular reason as to why?**

**DA-hehehehehehehe XD**

**Dark- *sweatdrops* **

**DA-sorry I'm just Hyper Happy right now cuz I asked one of my favorite Death Note AMV makers to create a Trailer for me for this fic and not only is it awsome but I already got a new reader!!!! XD**

**Dark-really? well I guess that would make you happy...I have one question. **

**DA-yes Dark-chama?**

**Dark-am I in it?**

**DA- well of course! both you and Light are in it! is IS about you two after all *rolls eyes***

**Dark- oh *smirks as he straightens up***

**DA- lol I just made somebodies day it seems. ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"shadowing"_**

**'Singing'**

**#**

_Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid_

Raito walked fast down the white columned corridor, past students doing last minute tidying up before the parents came in a hour

_How could I completely forget about A1's in my report?! I NEVER overlook anything in my studies and research! It's not like me...I hope that blow to the head didn't affect me in some way_

He stopped and looked around for the Raven haired A1, catching his breath

_Why do I even care enough to try to find him and apologize? he humiliated me in front of the class! I don't know him well enough to call him a friend!..yet..when I saw that pained look on his face, and felt that anger..I couldn't help but feel. well, guilty. _

he shook his head scowling and began walking again, but this time to the cafeteria.

_forget this, I am not obligated to go find him OR to apologize...why the hell is everything always WHITE?!_

He walked past the open white doors and sat down in his chair with a thud making his friends stop their chatting and look at him

"yo Raito, whats got your perfectly ironed shirt all ruffled?" Mail said twirling a unlit cigarette in his fingers

"nothing. why is this place always so damned white?! can't we have a different color in different rooms or corridors?! its blinding and boring and makes my eyes hurt in the morning!!"

Mail raised his eyebrow as he put the cig away and instead unwrapped a tootsie pop and twirled that.

"probably because white as always been associated with regal finery and soft dignity" Cassandra said cleaning her glasses with her handkerchief

"...well thats a stupid reason, like a color can define something" Raito said scowling at the white table cloth

he looked up to see that Miheal wasn't here, nor was Nate

"hey, where are Miheal and Nate?" he asked the only two at the table

"I think Miheal's still in our room doing his last minute crap, Nate I have no fucking clue, prolly just went to the can" Mail said as he placed the lollipop on his tongue, licking the tip slowly.

"could you please refrain from doing that Mail?" Cassandra said turning her head the other way.

"why? is it too _distracting?" _Mail said with a sadistic smile as he slowly licked the lollipop in her face

"CUT IT OUT!" Cassandra yelled, her hands covering her red face

Mail laughed loudly before tutting her, "you know I only think of ya as a sis Cass. nuthin' more. sides, you know I have special tastes"

He laughed again as Cassandra squealed in her hands leaving Mail laughing loudly. Even Raito began to chuckle, his friends always helped him get over a bad mood. they were just so..surreal

**ATTENTION STUDENTS! PARENTS ARRIVAL IS ESTIMETED IN T-MINUS 20 MINUTES! PLEASE FINISH YOUR PREPERATIONS AND LOCATE YOURSELF TO THE MAIN GREETING HALL! THANK YOU**

"welp, judgement time" Mail said with the lollipop still in his mouth.

"I suppose we should get going then shouldn't we?" Cassandra said with a nervous sigh

"yea...I'll see you guys later" RAito said standing up

"yea see ya Raito, Cass" Mail shuffled his feet towards the door

Cassandra smoothed her hair and straightened her bow before standing and following suit

"goodbye"

#

Raito stood in perfect alignment with the rest of the students aside him. his features were calm and his posture was perfect. he was wearing his school uniform still as were the rest of the students, with his hair combed.

while on the outside his usual facade was up on the inside he was screaming.

_What should I say? what should I do? how should I act? how should I react? what topics should I discuss? how should I talk? what expressions should I use? what if Sayu is still mad? should I try to talk to her in private? should I apologize to father and mom? calm down, calm down Raito, their your family. you've known how to act and talk to them before, you shouldn't have a problem now. it hasn't been so long. only a few years thats all you can do this YOU CAN DO THIS!_

Raito's glazed eyes snapped up when he heard the large front door open slowly and people slowly walked in, taking in the ambiance of the grand white room.

as the parent's got closer Raito and the rest of the students bowed with a loud rumbling "welcome"

The order then fell apart as some of the students and parents rushed to each other, while others stood stalk still as their family's came towards them. Raito being one among them.

He gasped inwardly as he saw his mother, father, and sister walk towards him.

Sayu had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, he could tell that she was still as bubbly and charming as he remembered from her warm smile and shining eyes.

His mother had gained some weight and had a few more shades of grey to her hair, but her face glowed as she looked upon him with that warm and familiar smile. the smile that said "I love my family, but I also need to present myself as a good mother figure"

and his father...his father looked exactly the same since that night.

his serious features were permanently etched on his person, everything down to his walk spoke volumes. and his eyes were cold and hard as they looked around him before settling on Raito.

Sayu's smile grew more broad as she saw RAito and threw herself into his arms

"RAITO!!" she hugged him tightly and RAito smiled as he hugged her back, a smile growing on his stoic face as he felt his sisters warmth

he let her go and held her in front of him still smiling.

"wow Sayu, you sure grew up. I'm not going to have to beat off any boyfriends or stalkers now am I?"

"oh stop it!" she laughed into her hand as she hugged him one more time before stepping aside

"hello Raito dear, how have you been? have they been treating you alright in here? with all of your _special needs?_" Sachiko said with that same touch of concern in her voice he was so used to

Raito suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. his mom was still convinced that her son was crazy and that Dark was nothing more then his craziness letting itself out and that the school was like a asylum helping them all with special therapy. Raito didn't argue with her. whatever she needed to tell herself she could as far as he was concerned.

"yea, mom. I'm fine. I actually made some pretty good friends here, I'll intorduce you to them later"

"hmph, I don't think I want _my family _to be around any other dangerous people during our brief visit here." Soichiro said with a cold tone.

Raito's smile faltered for a moment before turning around and with a raised hand guided them inside.

_I should have realized that Sayu was the only one who still thought of me the same way. I remember when I first told her about Dark in detail in the first letters I sent her, she accepted him and me and when she talked to me on the phone in public she would call him my Dark Friend._

he chuckled softly as he listened to Sayu ooh and ahh about every detail of the school. he truly loved his sister and missed her the most. even when Dark had scared her and ripped at her hair she forgave him and Dark the minute he apologized.

She was a honest, and good person.

"YO RAITO!"

he turned his head and stopped in the hallway to see a happy looking Mail come towards him with a red headed woman and man.

"hey man! 'M showing my folks to all my friends to show them I only surround myself with the coolest and most fun people. This is my ma Viola and my older bro Vincent. Ma, Vinnie this is Raito. the smart stable one"

"ah yes, Mail has told me so much about you Raito. it sounds like without you to keep him in line" she smiled as she chuckled a bit.

"thank you Mrs. but its really because without Mail's antic's the mornings would be pretty boring. it's good to meet you Vincent" he smiled and held out his hand for Vincent

Vincent glared at the hand made a noise as he looked away.

"Vincent! don't be rude! I'm sorry dear he's not the friendly type" Viola said apologetically

Raito lowered his hand and shrugged

"oh, Mail. I'd also like to introduce you to my sister Sayu,"

"Nice to meet you!" said a bouncing sayu

"my mother Sachiko"

"charmed" said a smiling sachiko

"and my f-"

"I thought I said I didn't want you to endanger my family boy?! come on Sachiko, Sayu. we've stayed long enough"

Soichiro turned on his heels in anger and began to walk away.

"but dear-"

"NOW Sachiko! Sayu come here!"

Sachiko bowed apologetically to Mail and his family before giving Raito a sad look and then running off to her husbands side

"but dad! we just got here!...I'm sorry Raito. I'll write and email you soon, and I'll call next Friday ok? try to get skype up on that laptop of yours I've got it on mine and it'll be like we're talking face to face"

she leaned up and kissed her brother's cheek before giving him a brief hug and running after her parent's. her voice loudly talking to her father about the injustice of it all

RAito watched them leave and he swore he could feel his chest caving in and wondered if Mail and his family could hear his heart breaking. his eyes burned but he would be damned if he was going to cry in public.

Mail placed a hand on his shoulder startling him for a moment

"...hey..man I'm sorry I didn't think that-" Mail started but Raito shrugged him off.

"it's alright, its not your fault. it was nice to meet you both, please excuse me" Raito said quietly as he walked towards the hopefully emptey music room.

he went to the door but stopped when he heard voices.

"-stop it ok? I know that this is all an act to get more attention. I love you and don't care about what other think, you're not crazy and your not a freak. so just stop all this "shadowing" and "other" nonsense and come home."

_I shouldn't be listening to other peoples problems, I have enough of my own. I'll just go to my room I g-_

"but Elanora, this is not a act. I swear to you that I, We do need help and we are getting it here. no it's not craziness. but its also not a normal thing"

His eyes widened as he heard the voice of Cassandra and leaned in closer to peek into the crack in the door.

he couldn't see Cassandra, but he did see a young lady close in age. long dark brown hair, dark brown green eyes, tall slim body sporting a white sundress and sandals. she was holding her hands her head tilted in a angle with pleading and concerned eyes.

"no you don't! and stop talking like that! it's creepy like a robot's voice! talk to me like you used to and stop wearing all this preppy crap. you always told me you HATED snobs and preppy girls so WHY are you dressed like one?!"

"I told you Elanora, I'm not Hillary. I'm Cassandra and-"

"stop it stop it STOP IT! YOUR MY SISTER HILLARY! and stop calling me elanora! call me El, or El-chan, or even Kitten or kitty!"

she clenched her hands in her dress

he heard Cassandra give a sad sigh and wondered if she was going to cry again.

"....E-El?"

Elanora gasped and let go of her dress

"Hilly?"

"I-I'm sorry El, but I can't leave yet. this place is helping me. really it is, and I've made such wonderful friends. even if they never actually see _me _I can still see and hear them and it gives me a warm feeling. like when you would give me my warm kitty snuggles"

he heard Cas-no Hillary laugh. he had never heard Hillary speak before. she was always buried deep inside Hikaru and Cassandra, always watching and listening. never coming out. he could tell from her soft voice that she was a very emotional and intelligent girl. and wished that he could see how she was acting, what her mannerisms were, tell her that she didn't have to hide. that tell her that she was wrong in all that she thought of herself. to leave the past behind.

"...so your going to keep this up? your not going to stop?....I can't believe you would this far. I know you have self esteem and self confidence issues and you feel like you're invisible. BUT DO YOU REALLY NEED TO PRETEND TO BE CRAZY JUST TO HAVE PEOPLE TALK TO YOU?! YOU HAVE ME! WHY DO YOU NEED TO STAY HERE?!"

"b-b-but E-E-l I'm I'm not-"

he could hear her voice cracking and could almost see the tears swelling up in his mind. Raito gripped his hands into balled fists as he felt his anger boil. his feelings for the A3 were that he had for his sister. in fact she reminded him alot of Sayu..if Cassandra, Hikaru, and Hillary were all smashed together anyway.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IF YOU WANT ATTENTION THAT BADLY THEN STAY HERE FOR ALL I CARE!"

Raito jumped out of the way in time for the brunette to run past him crying.

he turned towards the open music room and saw a silently crying Hillary. Knees underneath her, her arms to her side limp, and her eyes staring t the spot her sister once stood.

Ratio immediately bent down and swept her in a hug that he used to comfort sayu with.

he began to get worried as she stayed unresponsive, her tears still streaming down her face, her eyes were dazed and her arms still at her side.

He hugged harder and felt his own held in tears spill.

"I'm so sorry, god it's neither of our faults. and you should remember that always." he whispered.

**#**

**DA-.....what is _WRONG _with me?! ok please review! and be prepared for lots of band riots and awsome kick ass friends...emphasise on the Kick Ass! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! till next time! DA! OUT!**


	10. another very quick announcement

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I is looking for a beta writer!**

**because I needs/wants one! if you want to be my beta then please email me and I will get back to you ASAP**

**I might also be changing the title to this story and am open to any ideas you guys have**

(I chose it cuz obviously Light and Dark like L without really knowing it yet but some people told me that the title isn't that great T-T)

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!  
**


End file.
